Set Off Sparks
by Do You Wonder
Summary: He walks by me... Can he tell that I can't breathe? I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. I can't even see anyone when he's with me... So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light. I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight...


**_Holy. F**kfarts. Holy. ShitPoops. Oh. My. God. I have been nonexistent to the world of Fanfiction for exactly thirty million years. I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated anything. I am so discouraged right now. I hate my brain. I'm not going to make any excuses. I was hit with severe writer's block and terminal laziness. You know what? Here's my present. For you, and all four of my boys._**

**_I'm trying to get over the fact that Kendall chose Jo over Lucy... You don't know how much I liked Lucy more than Jo. Whatever. Read, Review, and Recommend! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I. Don't Own. Anything. The song, "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift is merely used for entertainment purposes. The song in the summary is "Teardrops on My Guitar", also by Taylor Swift. I don't own that either. _**

* * *

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of…_

_xxxBTRxxxBTRxxxBTRxxx_

I couldn't help myself. I was staring at that Kendall again. His dirty blonde hair, sparkly green eyes, bushy eyebrows, everything about him is…wonderful. I desperately wished for the courage to talk to him, but I don't know what to do. I probably look like a creepy stalker, sitting on a poolside chair with my eyes glued to the five feet, eleven inches of…There isn't even a word to describe him. Even when he walks, it seems as if he'll just waltz right through everything, not caring about what gets in his way. He's the kind of guy that does anything for his girl, would do absolutely anything for the woman he loved. And I longed to be her.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_xxxBTRxxxBTRxxxBTRxxx_

I wonder if I should tell him the truth. I don't have a boyfriend. I should but…I can't. I'm just afraid…afraid of getting hurt. My last real boyfriend back in North Carolina, Ryan, cheated on me. Just because I was smart and pretty, and the other girl was filthy rich. Just so he could have it all. I read over my script in the lobby of the PalmWoods, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I'm really not reading it, but waiting for Kendall. This is the time he usually finishes off working at the studio with Gustavo.

"Hey, Jo." I jumped nearly a foot off the couch. I clumsily got to my feet and smiled.

"Oh! Hi…Hey, Kendall." Wow. I must look really stupid. I pushed my hair back and cleared my throat. "So, how is everything?"

"Everything's great. By the way, We're having a party back at the studio Saturday night celebrating our new album. Would you like to accompany me to it?" His emerald orbs glinted in the sunlight, and I just about melted on the spot.

I was so excited, I could barely answer. "Like…like as a date?" I stammered over my words as he nonchalantly replied.

"Well, if you want it to be a date, sure." He had on this clever smirk, as if he already knew my answer and was just waiting for me to spill the truth.

In my mind, I was screaming, "YES! YES!", but I couldn't bring myself to accept. I rocked on my feet a little and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. "Well, I have a boyfriend back home, but I guess I could come, like as a friend." Kendall stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Great! I'll see you there, at 7 o'clock Saturday." He flopped his hair over just the perfect way and sauntered off. I dropped my wringing hands and sighed. When will I be able to do it? I stop my disappointment to look up and quickly greet my best friend, Camille.

"H-hey, Camille." I could tell she knew something was up.

"Hi! So what're you up to? I saw Kendall standing here, so don't leave out a single detail!" She crossed her arms and tossed her dark brown hair to one side.

"Well, you can quit your excitement," I sighed. "because I didn't tell him yet." Camille frowned.

"You should tell him soon. It can't be healthy to hold a crush in that long."

"Well, yeah…" I shrugged.

"You'll be all right?" she asked, concerned. I laughed. Cami was the friend I could always count on, for anything.

"I'll be fine. Now go tackle Logie."

"Hey! Nobody calls him Logie but me." I raised my hands in defeat as she scampered off down the hallway.

Maybe she's right. I have to tell him the truth. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_xxxBTRxxxBTRxxBTRxxx_

At the party, I don't want to admit that I'm having the time of my life. Kendall has been showing me off to all the record producers and everyone else. But not as, "My girlfriend, Jo." That is the one thing that bothers me. He should be saying that. I take a sip of punch, and organize my thoughts. A voice interrupts my pondering.

"Have you…you know, told him yet?" I turn at the familiar voice, half expecting it to be Camille. Instead, I'm met with Logan's crooked grin.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I face the floor, tongue in cheek. How could he know?

"Jo, I'm serious. Recent studies show that lying is actually physically unhealthy," he replied, matter-of-factly.

I look up, and he sticks his hands in his pockets. "You know, the guys have actually come to think of you two as a couple. Whenever one of us three talks to you, it feels like…well, we're extra cautious because we're not just talking to Jo. We're talking to Jo, Kendall's girlfriend." He rubs the back of his neck. "And, uh, pretty much the only one who doesn't know is Kendall himself."

I stare openmouthed. Is it really that obvious? "N-no. I haven't told him yet. But I…I guess I'm afraid of what will happen if we do become a couple. My last boyfriend wasn't who I thought he was. I just-"

Logan cut me off, holding a soft expression. "Kendall has been my best friend for eleven years. I know him better than he knows himself. I guarantee that he will treat you right. If he doesn't, well, then you can murder me in my sleep." No uncertainty crept into his eyes. He simply patted my shoulder with a quick "See ya later", turned on his heel and left.

I let my feet carry me to where Kendall was standing.

"Hey, Jo. Did you try the fancy French cheese?" He has such an innocent smile that I want to slam my face in a door.

I clumsily cleared my throat and chewed my lip. "Kendall, I…I need to tell you something."

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_xxxBTRxxxBTRxxxBTRxxx_

I can hear popping firecrackers in the distance, and I can't help but show off my silly grin I've been trying to hold in for days. Kendall sees me and throws his free arm over my shoulder. "So, Josephina, enjoying the party?" He sips his soda and laughs.

"I told you, never call me that. Especially in front of people." My birth name, Josephina, is the thing about me that everyone has fun with. I try to be serious, but what with all this party excitement, It comes out as a strange guffaw.

"But I won't listen." He drops a kiss on my cheek and squeezes my arm. "Guess what today is?"

I look up at him, confused. "The Fourth of July, of course,"

"Yes, that. It's also our two-and-a-half year anniversary of dating."

I try to suppress a grin as I cup his face in my hands and press my lips on his. "Really?" I ask when we break apart, joy filling my eyes.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_xxxBTRxxxBTRxxxBTRxxx_

My head is resting on his chest, and his arms envelop me in warmth. My heart is pounding a mile a minute. I'm floating on clouds. I'm wondering. Josephina Marie Knight…I sigh. He lifts up my chin with his finger and his eyes blaze through me. The cold air of night is dulled by his smile. Time stops for a moment and there's nothing in the world but us…

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile..._

* * *

**_Well, there it is. My first attempt at BTR Romance. I hope you like it. And I hope it renews your faith in me. Again, I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated anything. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I will update SOMETHING before December. Bleargh my brain is completely devoid of ideas. D:_**

**_Oh, and one more thing._**

**_Happy Birthday, Kendall Francis Schmidt, I hope for yours and BTR's success. We all love you…This story was for you._**

**_xoxoWonder_**

**_PEACE AND LOVE AND ELEVATE!_**


End file.
